


Bucks Begins

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Just some ideas for the Buck Begins episode!
Relationships: Brother and Sister, Son and parents
Kudos: 16





	Bucks Begins

Meeting his parents  
Seeing a bit of his childhood  
Maddie and Buck’s relationship  
Seeing Buck in South America  
Seeing Buck in the seals  
Seeing Buck in the academy


End file.
